Ovi nyt auki on
Ovi nyt auki on (engl. Love is an Open Door) on elokuvassa Frozen – huurteinen seikkailu kuultava romanttinen duetto ja pahislaulu. Kappaleessa Anna ja Hans laulavat siitä, kuinka täydellisiä he ovat toisilleen. Englanninkielisen version esittävät Annan ja Hansin rooleissa Kristen Bell ja Santino Fontana, ja suomenkielisen Saara Aalto ja Tuukka Leppänen. Sanat Suomeksi Anna: :Ovet elämäni lukossa olleet on vaan :Mut sit satuinkin sut mä tapaamaan Hans: :Mä ajattelin ihan samaa! Kato kun... :Maailmasta rakkautta mä oon etsinyt :Tai ehkä juhlamieli hurmaa, tai huumaa suklaa Anna: Kanssa sun Hans: Kanssa sun mä tiedän sen Anna: Sen tietäen thumb|right|250 px|"Ovi nyt auki on" suomeksi Saara Aallon ja Tuukka Leppäsen esittämänä. Anna ja Hans: :Ja se kolahtaa kun tajuaa et joo :Ovi nyt auki on :Ovi nyt auki on :Ovi nyt auki on Anna: Se on Hans: Se on Anna: Se on Hans: Se on Anna ja Hans: Ovi nyt auki on Hans: Onhan se outoo Anna: Mikä? Hans: Me täytetään toistemme... Anna: Voikkarit! Hans: No niin mäkin meinasin sanoa Anna: Tiedä toista en Anna ja Hans: :Joka mua niin muistuttais :Samis! Taas samis! :Tää yhteys mieliemme :On aivan lyömätön enne Hans: Sä Anna: Ja mä Hans: Me Anna: Niin Anna ja Hans: Synkataan Anna: Taakse jää Hans: Taakse jää Anna ja Hans: :Vanhat huolet ne nää :Tunne uusi tämä kolahtaa :Ovi nyt auki on :Ovi nyt auki on :Ovi se lemmen on Anna: Se on Hans: Se on Anna: Se on! Hans: Se on Anna ja Hans: Ovi nyt auki on Englanniksi thumb|right|250 px|"Love is an Open Door" Kristen Bellin ja Santino Fontanan esittämänä. Anna: :All my life has been a series of doors in my face :And then suddenly I bump into you Hans: :I was thinking the same thing! ‘Cause like... :I've been searching my whole life to find my own place :And maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue Anna: But with you Hans: But with you I found my place Anna: I see your face Anna ja Hans: :And it's nothing like I've ever known before :Love is an open door :Love is an open door :Love is an open door Anna: With you Hans: With you Anna: With you Hans: With you Anna ja Hans: Love is an open door Hans: I mean it's crazy Anna: What? Hans: We finish each other's... Anna: Sandwiches! Hans: That's what I was gonna say! Anna: I've never met someone Anna ja Hans: :Who thinks so much like me :Jinx! Jinx again! :Our mental synchronization :Can have but one explanation Hans: You Anna: And I Hans: Were Anna: Just Anna ja Hans: Meant to be Anna: Say goodbye Hans: Say goodbye Anna ja Hans: :To the pain of the past :We don't have to feel it anymore :Love is an open door :Love is an open door :Life can be so much more Anna: With you Hans: With you Anna: With you! Hans: With you Anna ja Hans: Love is an open door de:Liebe_öffnet_Tür'n en:Love is an Open Door es:Love is an Open Door fr:L'amour est un cadeau it:La mia occasione ja:とびら開けて nl:Liefde geeft ons ruim baan pl:Miłość stanęła w drzwiach pt-br:Love is an Open Door Luokka:Laulut